Warrior Idol
by Emi Kurosaki
Summary: Didn't know that warrior cats can sing? WELL THEY CAN!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! Firestar13 is back and writing something for Warriors! This called "Americlan Idol" I amit I got the idea from somebody else, but it's all my songs. Two cats per Chapter. P.S. you need at least two of the judges liking the song.**

**Disclaim: I no own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. I don't own Evanescence nither. I wish, but I don't. Same to Linkin Park.**

"Welcome to Americlan Idol! I'm you host, Hollypaw! **[A/N you know, from the power of Three **Let's get started with introducing our judges, Onestar, Leopardstar, Blackstar, and Firestar! Let's get this party started! First, we are going to see how gets to go to the island in ThunderClan. First, it's Whitewing sing Sweet Sacrifice from Evanescence. Are you ready, Whitewing?" "Yea." "Then show us what you got." Whitewing begain,

It's true, we're all alittle insane

but its so clear

now that I'm unchained

Fear is only in our minds

taking over all the time

fear is only in our minds

but it's taking over all the time

You poor sweet innocent thing

dry your eyes and testify

you know you live to break me - don't deny

sweet sacrifice.

"that was great! I forgot to tell you that you only sing a part of the song. Guys what do you think?" "That was alright," Onestar said bored **[A/N Shame on you for bad mouthing Evanescence, they're the best:)** "That was pretty alsome song, I say yes." Leopardstar commented. "If you want to know the truth, you suck. **[DIE** Blackstar said in his retard voice. Firestar looked up and said, "That was the best, yes, yes, yes." "Well, I guess you are going to the island, arn't you," Holly handed Whitewing a Golden Leaf. "Now our next cat is Thornclaw, singing Crawling from Linkin Park." Thornclaw came up and started to sing,

Crawling in my skin

consuming all I feel

fear is how I fall

confusing what is real

There's something inside me that pulls benesth the surface

consuming/comfusing

this lack of self-control I fear is never-ending

controlling/I can't seem

Crawling in my skin

consuming all I feel

fear is how I fall

confusing what is real

"Time to hear what our judges think, guys" "BBBOOORRRIIINNNGGG" Onestar slamed.** [go to h **"I thought it was pretty cool!" Leopardstar defend. "That was the best I've heard," Blackstar comment. "Yes, it was brilliant" Firestar prasied. Hollypaw handed Thornpaw a golden leaf, "Congrads, you go to the island."

**A/N: Ha Ha cliffy. I said only two cats per chapter. :P You guy, if you want me to contine, you need to send a song with lyrics in your R&R, so R&R everybody. I need at least two. Bye Bye Boo!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for not updating! Gomen! Anyways, hear you go. By the way, I don't own Evenescence or Warriors.

The next singer steped up, Mousefur. She began to sing.

"Playground school bell rings again Rain clouds come to play again Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I am your mind giving you someone to talk to Hello

If I smile and don't believe Soon I know I'll wake from this dream Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping Hello I'm still here All that's left of yesterday"

All the juges were crying, and passed her.

Next up, Bluestar. She sang...

"you don't remember me but i remember you i lie awake and try so hard not to think of you but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream i do...

i believe in you i'll give up everything just to find you i have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me

have you forgotten all i know and all we had?  
you saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand i knew you loved me then

i believe in you i'll give up everything just to find you i have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me"

The judges looked at her with shock. Firestar spoke for all the judges. "You pass."

A/N: Everyone pasted, now 4 reviews until next chappie. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay everybody, sorry that I haven't updated this story in awhile, so, here you go, a chappy! Oh and just to let you know, I'm ending this story after 4 chapters, cuz I have too many other stories going. And I know I know I haven't updated Trace Memory: Back Again in awhile, but I promise I will soon! Anyways, I don't Own any of this, I just put it into words.**

xXx

Hollypaw stood her spot. "Okay everyone!" She yelled. "Welcome Tigerstar!"

Tigerstar stepped out of the curtains running around singing

"I feel so pretty.

I feel so pretty

I feel pretty, and witty, anddddd

GGGGGGAAAAAYYYYY!"

All of the horror-shocked judges failed him.

Hollypaw stood in her placement, with the OMG and WTF look on her face.

"Okay, the next one is Mistyfoot!"

"She never slows down. She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down She won't turn around The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down So stand in the rain Stand your ground Stand up when it's all crashing down You stand through the pain You won't drown And one day, whats lost can be found You stand in the rain She won't make a sound Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down She wants to be found The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down. So stand in the rain Stand your ground Stand up when it's all crashing down You stand through the pain You won't drown And one day, whats lost can be found You stand in the rain"

"Wow, that was great, Mistyfoot!" Firestar praised.

"Alsome, you pass!" Leopardstar said.

"Go on, I can't hate that song." Blackstar whinnied.

"YOU PASS!" Onestar yell, holding two signs. One said 10, the other had a 0 on it. In other word, 100.

xXx-

**So, like I said, a chappy. Sorry about the last one being really short and crappy, but hey, I have a lot of other things going on. So hope you like this. **

**Like I said, I will update Trace Memory: Back again soon, I just got to upload it to my computer. **

**So, up pm me or email me and keep kicking me in the butt to update. **

**I'm having a huge writer's block.**


End file.
